


don't you love me anymore?

by dersecest



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Episode 8 Spoilers, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, episode 7 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersecest/pseuds/dersecest
Summary: Episode 7/8 SpoilersIt was almost a relief to see her again.Almost.





	don't you love me anymore?

**Author's Note:**

> i needed incest because the sexual tension was just too much

It was almost a relief to see her again.

Almost.

Nothing could really hold back the panic that came with not knowing. Especially not knowing where Ortega was. Was she even alive? He hoped she was okay.

When he found the sleeves, he wanted to lash out at Rei. These weeks have been agonizing and this realization was just the icing on the cake. When he held Rei’s face in his hands and asked her why, the hardest thing to do was not break down.

You and I, we’re family.

Takeshi hardly saw Rei as family anymore. He felt like he barely knew her after all those years on ice.

“Shut the fuck up.”

Rei looked taken aback. She grasped his hand tighter, pleading, “It’s only because I love you. I never thought I’d see you again, ani.” She sat up straighter, pushing her lips against his, pleading for his forgiveness.

Takeshi should’ve known better to think this ended years ago. He could feel her free hand grab onto the back of his neck, forcing him to deepen the kiss. He was unresponsive. That struck a nerve.

Rei’s brows furrowed and he could see the rage building up in her eyes. She huffed, letting go of him and standing up. She snapped, “And to thought, you truly cared about us. You’re my family and I won’t let you go.” She shoved her knee in between his thigh and the chair. She stroked his hair, the sadden look returning.

In another lifetime, he found her pout cute and alluring.

“I really wished they didn’t put you in a gaijin. You were so handsome before.”

Takeshi’s raised, grabbing her hips and letting out a shuddering breath. “Good to know you only cared about blood and looks.” He wanted to take lower shots at her ego but he held back. She was obviously tangled in a web of lies and death; he didn’t want to press his luck.

Rei climbed onto the chair, straddling him. One hand cupped his jaw and forced him to look her in the eyes. “You were always too sarcastic for your own good.” She pushed him against the chair when she forced him into another kiss. He refused to give her a response.

She wasn’t deterred. Rei left a trail of kisses from his lips to his collarbones. She slithered down his body until she was back on the floor on her knees.

He could laugh at the how perfect the movement suited her. She was a snake in disguise.

Takeshi snapped out of his thoughts when he felt nimble fingers against his pants. He pushed at her shoulders half heartedly, “We’ve talked about this. It’s over. I’m not doing this anymore.”

Rei shoved his hands away, hissing, “Don’t act like you never wanted this. You can’t always treat me like a child.” She almost tore the button off from how hard she was pulling on the waist of his pants. She shoved her hand into his underwear, palming his soft cock. She put her other hand on his stomach, forcing him to sit back in the chair. Grabbing the edge of his briefs, she yanked them down just enough to free his cock.

At this point, he had gotten a semi from her hand. He wanted to push the feeling of disgust away but he didn’t have a chance to when Rei leaned down and started licking at the tip.

Takeshi dragged a hand over his eyes, groaning, most in frustration at the situation, at Rei, a little bit because it felt so good. She knew the ends and outs of his body and he couldn’t fight it.

Rei gently placed the tip in her mouth, carefully sucking and licking until Takeshi was trying his best not to thrust. She slowly sunk down until her nose was resting just above his pubic hair. It's a shame that hair was a dusty blond rather than the black of his original sleeve.

He groaned, long and low. She still had him wrapped around her finger. Or maybe it was the other way around. Who knew; they sure as hell don’t, they’re too fucked up in the head to care. Who sleeps with their younger sister? A fucking freak.

Rei bobbed up and down, gently sucking, just enough to tease Takeshi. He was getting frustrated. If he was going to be part of this fucked up, almost unrequited love, he’d rather get it over with as fast as possible.

He raked his hand through her hair as she sucked with ernst. She looked up, their eyes meeting. His teeth grit and he grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her off his cock, now fully erect. He forced her to climb back onto his lap, trying to shimmy his pants and briefs further down his thighs.

Rei was obedient, ecstatic that Takeshi was almost enjoying this. Almost.

Their entire relationship was based on that word. Almost.

She pulled the tie from her hair when Takeshi let go of her, shaking out the braid. She reached in between them, gripping his cock and stroking. She leaned forward, whispering in her brother’s ear, “You’ll always have me and I’ll always have you. Don’t you ever forget that.” She leaned back and pulled her sweater off, revealing her perky breasts. Her hand instantly went back to stroking him.

Rei pushed the shoulder of the robe off of Takeshi’s shoulder and ran her finger tips over the flesh, cherishing the feel of it. She ran her fingers over the scars. She let go of his cock and pushed the other side off.

She slid off him again, pushing her pants down; the leather was like a second skin and clung to her thin legs beautifully. When they were finally kicked away, along with her panties, she climbed back onto her brother and draped her arms around his shoulders. “Ani, did you really think I’d let you go?”

Takeshi bit his tongue, “You killed them, how the fuck am I supposed to feel?”

Rei grabbed his erection again, this time lifting her hips and allowing the tip to gently slid across her vagina. The grool left a string attacthing them when she was done. “Be grateful, I saved us both a pointless death. And now I have you back again.”

She pressed the tip firmer against her entrance, rocking until it slipped in at the right angle. They both moaned.

To Takeshi, it felt like he was coming home, literally. Rei finally felt whole with her brother inside her. He grabbed her hips in a bruising grip and thrust up. She squeaked.

He couldn’t help but grind up into her. It’s not like she minded; if anything, she enjoyed the rubbing on her clit. She shivered as he slowly rolled his hips, pulling out slightly before pressing back in at an agonizing pace.

Rei was gripping his shoulders hard, whimpering at each brush of her clit against his pelvic bone. She tried to grind down to meet him halfway and get more relief but he was much stronger her and held her in place. She growled, wriggling in his grip.

Takeshi wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her up higher so her boobs were pressed against his chest and her ass wasn’t resting on his legs. He squeezed her side before thrusting up hard. She jolted with the thrust, nails now digging into his flesh. He briefly thought of Ortega. 

Now wasn’t the time for that.

Rei took the rough thrusts happily. She was finally getting what she craved for over 250 years. She thought just having him alive would be enough but this was so much better. She reached between them, her middle finger meeting her clit and rubbing furiously. She opened moaned and cursed.

Takeshi tried to stifle his groans, not wanting to give her anything to hold over his head. But, fuck, the way she tightened up at every thrust nearly made him mad. Ortega was fantastic but nothing could compare to fucking someone you know so intimately.

He looked down, or did the best he could, and saw Rei’s hand on her clit. He smirked and thrust harder, loving the way her breath hitched. He could tell she was close the way she shuddered on every breath out and the frantic moans, the mantra, “Tak”, “Takeshi”, “Big brother”, “Ani”.

He grabbed a fistful of hair on the back of her nape, forcing her head back, exposing her throat. Takeshi grunted, “Come on, Rei-chan.” He told himself, he just wanted this to be over, the other part said he wanted so badly to watch her orgasm and fuck her through it. He tried to block out the latter.

Rei’s moans got more frantic and she started slamming her hips against Takeshi’s, mindlessly chasing her orgasm. She thrust down, her fingers on her clit still going. She let out a wail as she tightened hard around him, cuming hard. She had dug her fingernails so hard into Takeshi’s shoulder, there was blood dripping down on the white cushion of the chair. She could have it replaced.

Once Rei had finished her orgasm, Takeshi started chasing his orgasm, using Rei like she was a cheap whore. He pulled her hips down to meet his. Her clit was sensitive and she whined each time their hips met. He loved the pathetic whimpers, it was the tipping point for him. He thrust a few more times before groaning and burying himself in her. He pulled out slightly before burying himself back in her, enjoying the aftershocks while he wasn’t too sensitive.

Rei trembled in his arms. She chuckled weakly, “You need more than you think.”

Takeshi looked away, ashamed of how she manipulated him, “I didn’t need you in the first place.”

“You’re right, without me, you’d still be on ice.”

She lifted herself off her brother, gracefully standing on trembling legs. She started walking towards the bathroom, calling behind her, “I’m going to shower, you can join me if you’d like.” She walked out of the bedroom and out of sight.

Takeshi took a deep breath. He needs to find his clothes and get the hell out of here.


End file.
